User talk:94.253.140.220
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:Star Trek etymology speculation" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-05-26T06:49:05 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Forums Please note that the on site forums are not for speculation. You can use our related off site forums at maforums.org. - 07:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) OK could you or someone else post etymology instead of me I wouldn't like to register thanks Ocampa Lat. oc, ob -toward, against + campus -field Annorax Lat. annum -year + rex -king Dukat Lat. ducere, ducatus -to lead (leader) Hirogen hero + generare -to born, generate Masaka from word mask Kazon Gr. kakos -bad + zone Borg Gr. kybernetes -helmsman + ergon, -org -work, cyborg Korgano Lat. cor -heart + Gr. ganos -joy Cardassia Gr. kardia -heart + as, assis -copper coin (heart made of copper because were cruel) Ferengi Lat. fero, ferre -to bear, to carry + angor, anxiety Krenim Gr. chronos -time Orpax or -gold (French) + Lat. pax -peace Tricorder Lat. tri -three + cor, cordis -heart (three times thinker for computer com -together, with + putare -to think Hologram Gr. holos -whole, complete + gramma -letter, writing Android Gr. aner, andros -man + eidos, -oid -form, shape Duras Lat. durus -hard Ponfar Lat. ponere -to put + fari -to speak Look also English etymology http://www.etymonline.com/ it is based on the similar principle For anyone interested can look free latin dictionary http://users.erols.com/whitaker/words.htm :Again, that is speculation unless you have evidence that the writers chose their words based on those meanings. While it is your choice not to register, registering actually enhances your anonymity and allows you to participate in more of this site if that is your wish.--31dot 09:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC)